Up yours Dumbledore
by Made.of.Sin
Summary: Due to a mistake by one Albus Dumbledore, Harry is now stranded on an alternate earth; with no way of knowing how to return spends a drunken night with a stranger, leaving him with a hangover and an 18 year commitment of responsibility. Warnings for Language, Slash, and MPreg
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Dragon Ball

In a mansion covered in so many protective wards a microscopic flea wouldn't be able to get inside there was but a single human occupant. Surrounded by small wrinkled beings called house elves, the tiny teen was screaming himself hoarse in pain as he had another contraction.

The figure on the bed was small and dainty in every way except the fact that his stomach was distended obscenely from pregnancy. Slim fingers gave a claw-like grip to the bed sheets as he gave one last keening cry of exertion and finally gave birth to his child.

One of the elves presented the miniscule bundle to the tired ravenette.

"Master Harry Potters sirs is having a little master yes he is's."Mabie handed over the cleaned babe with an excited ear wiggle to the new mother's soft sweaty hands.

"Oh my beautiful boy…" the 16 year old trailed off in wonder. He never thought his drunken one night stand would give him something so precious. In fact, after he had arrived in this strange time, in this strange land he had never imagined he would feel any sort of happiness at all. He had been involved in a ritual that had gone horribly wrong, he didn't know what Dumbledore had been trying to do but appearing in this alternate earth filled with aliens, dinosaurs, and extreme technical advances with all of his worldly possessions (including about 30 house elves that he didn't even know he had) was probably not what he was meaning to happen.

Harry held the babe to his chest, green eyes bright as he looked over the newborn he brought into the world.

He didn't remember much about the man he had lain with that night, except he was of similar age as himself (seemed to be equally as drunk) and had some very lovely muscles, he sometimes had flashes in the last nine months of black eyes, outrageous hair and the one vision that left him blushing and aching at the thought of that huge cock buried in his arse while he screamed for more.

Looking down at the miracle he held in his hands he was startled to be met with that baby blue shade in the irises staring back at him. Cooing gently to his son he pulled the blanket open to get his first good look at the boy.

His skin was very pale like babies should be even though it was still red from the birthing process; he obviously inherited the potter hair, for although it was much longer than his own even at this tender age it stuck out in a chaotic mess of spikes and curls. Yes his baby was absolutely perfect, ten fingers, and ten toes, cute button nose, and a bow shaped mouth.

It seemed he had slept with an alien though since his perfect little man had a fuzzy black colored tail wriggling out from his spine. It didn't bother him in the slightest and he actually thought it was rather cute, pulling his sons looks together in one adorable package.

Plus creature inheritances were quite common in the wizarding world; it wasn't rare to see someone after their 17th birthday with dog ears, a set of gills, wings, or even with fangs and extra eyes, it just was acknowledged that whomever had those traits had ancestors that would rather mate a creature than a muggle or muggleborn.

Harry hadn't reached that age yet, but he had been warned that he might expect an inheritance as well.

Apparently his father, grandmother, and her side of the Black Family had all received an inheritance of some kind, as they experimented with a cacophony of creatures from werewolves, vampires, incubi, Yokai, sprites, and even the rarer of the Fae trying to live up to their family motto "Toujours Pur" even if it meant they had to mate with a pure creature bloodline and avoid incest.

Pushing all of that out of his mind he just let himself relax back onto the pillows and feed his baby boy the bottle he was handed by another house elf. Humming to the babe he felt his eyebrows rise at how the infant chugged down the milk from the never ending bottle. He didn't know much about babies but he was pretty sure they did not need to eat this much.

After about 30 minutes the babe quit his frantic ingesting and gave a contented burble around the nipple of the bottle. "Is masters wanting us to take the little master so he can get cleaned up?" He looked to the house elf in thought.

"Yes, he seems to be drifting, go ahead and take him to the cot while I clean myself up." He decided after a moment and handed off his son to the elf. "Does the little master have a name yet Master Harry Potter Sirs?" The elf, Frilly he believed her name was, asked.

"My son's name is Hydrus Ren Potter." Harry had wanted to honor all of his bloodlines with his son's name. Hydrus, obviously for the Black blood of his Grandmother and Godfather, the Hydrus Constellation taking the first name, Ren for his mother, the Japanese Lotus seeming to be a good name from his current location where everyone spoke in a mix of Japanese and English (even the aliens weirdly enough), and Potter, the name he inherited from his father that he wore with pride.

Looking at his own flesh and blood from his spot on the bed Harry felt closer to his family than he could ever remember being. He had so few memories of his parents and grandparents, and the ones with Sirius were still tinged in bitter sadness at the man's death the year before.

Snapping out of his trance at the pain still present in his abdomen and lower body Harry waved off the elves and grabbed his Holly wand, a healthy dose of healing knowledge courtesy of Poppy and lots of time spent in the healing wing in a school full of randy teenagers meant that Harry definitely knew his way around afterbirth procedures and the spell knowledge he got from watching alone was enough to get him a midwife certificate if he had applied for one prior to being sent here by that delusional old goat.

After he had cleaned up and numbed himself to the pain of pushing the baby out of his body Harry allowed himself to relax onto the bed completely. Here in this safe haven, with his baby sleeping in the cot by his side Harry fell asleep, comforted by the gentle breathing coming from his little Dru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had obviously underestimated how potent the black blood was going to be in his son. He didn't know if it was the boost in the blood from when Sirius had blood adopted him when he was 14, the Fae blood that ran through their veins or just luck but his son, now a year and a half old, was going to drive him absolutely crazy he was sure.

"HYDRUS REN POTTER! GET DOWN THIS INSTANCE!"

He could feel the shock shoot through his body and turn his hair bone white. On his 17th birthday he had come into his inheritance, he didn't know how his ancestor had procreated with a Bogart of all things and he didn't want to know.

He was still trying to control random shifts and had at least managed to limit the shape shifting to something resembling a metamorphagus instead of the fear induced shifting it had been originally after much trial and error.

(Mostly error, the poor poor elves…)

However, his son was the adventurous sort and was trying to drive him spare he had no doubt. At the moment the little ape was hanging from the ceiling chandelier 50ft in the air in the entryway of their manor, a huge smile overtaking his face and his big eyes filled with joy.

Happy laughter was his answer before his precious baby did something that made his stomach drop in cold fear… He let go. "No!" Screaming Harry reached for his wand in desperation, fumbling in panic. Only to stare in shock as his son flipped in the air and landed neatly on his feet a few steps away from him.

"Mommy Mommy did you see what I did?" Dru asked with his avada streaked black eyes shining. Harry dropped to his knees and hugged his son to his body firmly.

"Baby, my baby…" Harry knew he was freaking out. Not about how developed his son was, as wizarding children matured faster mentally than others, which explained how he remembered his parents even if he was younger than his own son when they died. He was freaking out because his son, his baby just dropped over 50ft and was perfectly fine.

Wiping his tears before pulling back from the hug Harry gave a stern smile at his son. "Dru, I know you're special baby, but please warn me before you do something like that okay? You really scared me today." He told him softly yet firmly, getting an embarrassed flush from the toddler along with a vigorous nod.

"Alright, now we are going out for the first time baby, do you remember the rules?" He asked his son gently earning another nod.

"Don't talk to strangers. Don't show how strong I am. Don't change my colors. And don't show my tail." His little boy said with a serious face before giggling and wrapping his arms around me again.

The first time Hydrus had changed his hair color to the bold red he had been wearing that day was such a surprise to Harry that he had tripped over his coffee table and smashed his face into a wall. The fact that his tail changed colors as well made him laugh for some reason but he soon got over it.

Metamorphs ran in the black line after all and usually showed up when new blood was brought in. Just look at Tonks.

Today was the day he would be taking his son out into the city, until now, they had only stayed in the manor or gone to the closest country store in a small town nearby. But he felt his son was old enough to handle himself around a lot of people now so off they went to West City.

His son was interested in feats of strength and magic he had never seen before so he had decided to take him to a carnival he had seen advertised on their last trip to town.

Apparently this world was very martial arts centered outside of the technical side of things, since every other booth they passed was something to do with strength or fighting. They had been at the carnival for roughly an hour when a television broadcast caught his sons attention.

It looked to be an ad for the Worlds martial arts tournament coming up in about 8 months, listings for the price and location were aired as well as a video of the last tournament.

What really surprised him was the Video. There was a boy there that looked so much like his son it was eerie. He was short with spiked black hair, he had a bright smile and dark black eyes, and the most damning evidence was the tail waggling from behind him.

It stuck Harry suddenly that this 12-13 year old boy, this Goku, was his son's Father. Making a spontaneous decision he lifted his sons unresisting form up onto his hip. "Hydrus, how would you like to go see that tournament hmm?" The wide smile on his sons face became even wider at his inquiry. "YES! Yes yes yes!" Excited squealing came from the boy in an octave he had never heard from his son before causing him to wince even as he smiled back to him.

He didn't know if this was a good idea or not but he was going to go through with it anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in front of the sign in booth Harry Potter knew he was absolutely insane.

"Yes, I would like to register." His voice was even when speaking to the official even as he felt the tremors rack through his spine. The men from the line ahead of him were so much bigger than he was it was almost laughable.

Sure, he knew Tae Kwon Do and had even learned Krav Maga from an information crystal when he was 15 and convinced Voldemort would never expect that from him and he would totally kick his ass. (Unfortunately, that was completely wrong and he didn't even get close enough to try and use his skills)

He had never even been in a fist fight let alone know how to use his strength properly, but… this was for his son and he would do anything for him. Even make stupidly reckless decisions and get the shit beat out of him by hulking strangers.

"Hmm, alright, sign here." The round man looked hesitant at letting him sign up which he could somewhat understand. He was 5ft 2" tall and weighed 100lbs soaking wet, wide green eyes framed with soot colored lashes, pale skin and short hair sticking up in all angles, adding to his Fae-like appearance.

With his son who was currently sitting on his shoulders contentedly with wide eyes taking in everything to be seen completing his image and he probably looked as threatening as a kitten.

Quickly signing his name and taking his time looking around the area he made his way to the area where the preliminary bouts would be. He seriously hoped he would be able to make it into the main event and that someone from the last tournament would be there for him to question about Goku, or this may have been pointless.

Giving his son a pat on the leg he walked into the building that was teeming with the other contestants, so far he was the shortest person there, aside from his son of course.

"Everyone Gather round here, can everyone hear me? Good, good. For those of you who remember and those of you who I haven't met yet, I am the announcer of this tournament, due to the advanced number of applicants this year we will be beginning our preliminary bouts today, and starting the semi-finals tomorrow so those of you who manage to fill one of the 8 spots I look forward to working with you!" The flaxen haired human had dark sunglasses covering his face and a sharp suite to match; he drew eyes to him as he jumped off of the ring and walked out the door with some pip in his step.

Shaking his head he walked forward to the staff that held the lots for the preliminaries.

Dropping a slim fingered hand into the box Harry pulled out a slip of paper with the number 46 on it, putting him in the first half of block 3 with some kind of robot man and someone that looked like a half giant without a shirt on.

As it grew darker more people showed up and Harry finally saw two people who were shorter than himself, luckily he also recognized them from the video he saw of the last tournament. The small human with no nose was placed in the second half of block 2 and the small white skinned man was placed in the block with himself.

He wasn't paying enough attention to the other 3 men to see where they had gone but since no one came over to block 3 he guessed they were sorted elsewhere.

Bringing his attention back to the fights going on in his block he was aware in just enough time to hear his number called, along with that of the cyborg mans.

Pulling Hydrus off his shoulders he set him by the official next to the ring. "Mommy is going to be right back Dru, be good for me okay?" Harry whispered to his son's ear and getting a nod in return.

"I wouldn't lie to the boy now." The man's voice was making his skin crawl; it was snide and had a mechanical underlay to it that grated on his ears.

"My name is Mercenary Tao and you will not be leaving this ring in any condition to take care of that brat. I would kill you but, unfortunately, that would disqualify me and I wouldn't be able to exact my revenge." The cyborg Tao sounded so smug it was hard to control his body from shifting in outrage.

"Well, we will just see about that won't we, Mercenary Tao." His voice was quiet but it cut across the entire room causing silence to the observing participants. He steadfastly ignored the white skinned boys gasp as he locked eyes with his opponents red goggles.

"Fighters ready? BEGIN!"

Harry immediately searched Tao's subconscious for his worst fear, laughing loudly even as he dodged the man's attack. It was just too rich that his fear was the father of his son.

"Stop dodging and fight back you coward!" The man was clearly getting frustrated by his dodging at the last second.

"TAKE THIS! DODON RAY!" The yellow beam came straight at him and he didn't have time to do anything more than duck and roll, popping up right in front of the man and quickly shifting his face into that of a younger Goku.

Tao startled overtly, and with a curse toppled backwards, right off of the edge of the ring.

"Winner! Number 46, Harry!"

His sons excited cheers shook harry from his thoughts and he jumped from the stage, scooping his son up and away from the fuming Tao.

"I was going to do this the simple way and earn some money at the same time, but since you have made this so difficult I am just going to kill everyone here, starting with your stupid brat!" The cyborg pulled his arm up and his hand disappeared into his sleeve, the cannon becoming visible and filling with yellow energy.

"DODON CANNON!" The beam shot out of his arm straight at the two of them and Harry felt his magic rise up in defense.

Snarling and feeling his features shift into something feral Harry batted the beam up and away into the ceiling, someone near him had a fear of giant apes and harry thought it was going to be a good way to dispose of this man who dared attack his son.

"Hydrus, hang on to me!" He shouted gutturally even as his body grew, eyes bleeding red and black fur sprouting all over his body, prehensile tail growing from his spine and fangs filling his mouth. He didn't want to break the ceiling so he didn't let himself grow to match the size of the person's fear, just until he was about 15ft tall and could easily pick the man up in his furry hand.

"You threaten my son Cyborg. I will make you pay." He growled in the paling face, he wasn't a killer, but he was definitely spiteful. He drew his arm back… and threw the man as far as he could through the hole in the ceiling.

Screaming gradually grew fainter in his ear as he let his body return to its short stature, black fur receding until it was once again flesh and clothing, his son giggling the entire time, clearly enjoying the play by play.

Now that he had calmed down a little he could see everyone in the whole building staring at him in open mouthed stupor, clearing his throat a little he gave a stiff nod to the judge and in a quiet voice that still seemed too loud in the dead silence recommended that they continue the prelims so they would finish tonight.

At the reminder most everyone went back to the bouts, but unknown to Harry there was a group of people talking in furiously fast whispers about his transformation and wondering what this could mean…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku did not know what this feeling was. He felt warm and cold at the same time, his palms were sweaty and he felt a little lightheaded. The instincts that he had thought were gone since he cut off his tail the last time were practically roaring in his head, calling out for the other boy who had just turned into a giant ape. He felt like he had seen that boy before, he looked very familiar but he couldn't remember where he could have met him.

Ignoring the alarmed murmurs from Yamcha, Bulma, Krillin, and even Puar Goku stepped onto the arena when his number was called. Barely waiting until the official started the match Goku defeated his opponent, knocking him out with a tap to the forehead and walking off of the stage.

He didn't know what the feeling was no… but he liked it. Liked feeling that he needed to protect the smaller man, liked the weak in the knees feeling he got when he looked across the room into those green eyes that roamed around the space even as he also took out his opponents quickly and efficiently.

"Hi Goku." He heard a high pitched voice giggle near his ear bringing him back to himself. Looking down he saw a girl with long black hair and black eyes staring at him intently.

It was honestly making him uncomfortable which was pretty hard to do.

"Uhm… Hello, have we met?" The sickly sweet smile on the girls face melted away faster than he would have thought possible and an enraged scowl made its way there instead.

"HOW can you even ASK me that! Of course we've met!" She was screeching at him. Oh gosh what was he supposed to do in this situation?

"Well gee I'm sorry, I guess I don't have a very good memory miss. If you tell me your name I will probably remember you." He tried to placate the girl.

"Hmph. Yeah right, I will only tell you my name if you beat me in combat." She was red in the face now and Goku was starting to worry she might black out if she didn't start breathing soon.

"Uhhh, yeah sure of course! Looking forward to it." He gave her a smile and watched her make a screeching noise of frustration as she flounced off. Girls were so weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After winning against the red cheeked boy Harry earned his spot in the semi-finals, his first bout was against the woman in the tournament, who was going by ANONAMOUS of all things.

Now, safely bundled into their hotel room, he and Hydrus were getting ready for bed, his son was wearing his little animal onesie that the house elves had made him for his second birthday, a black monkey with a hole in the back for his tail to poke through.

"Mommy! You were the bestest one there! You are so strong!" His son was still exclaiming as he jumped on his bed.

"Hydrus stop that right now you know better." Harry told his son gently as he rubbed the muscle relaxing potion into his biceps. Finishing getting ready for bed he cuddled his baby into his arms and lay down.

"You remember what we talked about right baby? We are going to find your daddy and see if you like him okay? He is very strong just like you so I'm sure you can play with him all you want." The boys smile was sleepy but beautiful all the same.

It had been so hard recently. His son was only 2 but was still physically stronger than him and the elves; he had accidentally hurt them before by playing too rough and it always made him cry.

He just wanted his son to be happy.

Closing his eyes he let sleep claim him, already planning their morning before the start of combat tomorrow.

In no time at all he awoke to his sons squirming, getting up he readied himself to make his sons breakfast. Even after 2 years the boy's appetite had not waned, in fact, it had only grown. His son easily ate 4 times what he himself ate and he always wondered if it was something he got from his father.

Guess it was time to finally find out.

Settting his now dressed son onto the kitchen chair for him to eat his breakfast Harry went to his case and pulled out the clothing he had brought for the tournament.

It was simple loose fitting cotton clothing the elves had made for him, black pants tapered at the ankles and a long sleeved black shirt with the Black and Potter crests on it, Black over his heart and Potter taking the whole back of the shirt.

Dressing quickly he ran a hand through his messy hair, not even bothering with a brush as usual he went back to the kitchen, seeing his son finished with his food he picked him up and started dressing him as well.

He put his son in matching black pants and a short sleeved black shirt, the design on the shirt was different than his though. It still had the Black and Potter crests on the back of the shirt, but the front was taken up by a large blue and green Hydra with Seven Heads, each head held an orange ball with darker orange stars in it ranging from 1-7.

He had read about the myth of the Dragon Balls when he was looking into this world's history and thought it was very interesting, so his son had a lot of themed clothing with the legendary orbs on them.

"Mommy, are we really going to see my daddy today?" His precious little serpent asked him in the quietest voice he had ever heard from the boy.

"I promise baby." He did too. No matter what he would make sure his son met his father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in the ring opposite a clearly delusional woman really was not his idea of a good time and was making him question his choices thus far more than anything else had in this tournament.

"I am going to defeat you and then I am going to marry Goku! That is what I have trained for my whole life and no one is going to stand in my way!" The bint was just going on and on and on, he didn't ask for a summary of her life but he sure was getting it.

"WHAT!" Multiple voices shouted from the spectators in the crowd, as well as from some of the other fighters, none louder than Goku himself.

"What do you mean you are gonna marry me? I don't even remember who you are!" Once someone told him what marry was the man seemed really against it, since he didn't even know the woman that seemed like a good idea to Harry.

"You are so stupid; I am the Ox King's daughter, Chichi." She huffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. The dark haired male standing next to Goku as well as Goku himself gaped at the woman quite unattractively in his opinion.

"YOU'RE CHICHI?!" There were multiple exclamations at this and the woman just nodded her head smugly. Apparently she looked much different than she used to if that was so surprising.

Suddenly his son's voice called out from the contestant's area, it looked like he was standing right beside his father and his friends without them noticing judging by the way they all jumped back.

"MOMMY! Fight already I want you to win!" Everyone was staring from his son to the woman across from him trying to see the resemblance but failing.

Smirking in mirth he called back, "Of course Hydrus. Watch me honey."

The shocked silence of his reply made him laugh in delight, his son was definitely one devious little marauder.

"YOU'RE A GIRL?!" Was a general question shouted from several people.

"No. I am a bearer." I lifted my chin, refusing to be put down again for his ability to carry young with his own body. He had enough of that in his original world and he wouldn't let it bother him here.

"I grow tired of this chit chat. Prepare yourself Chichi, Daughter of the Ox King." Harry let his voice carry over the entire crowd as he slid into a firm stance.

The woman copied his move, crouching low before shooting at him at what was supposed to be high speeds, but to his seeking eyes she was just moving too slow. Stepping forward when she was within reach he slammed his palms against her elbows, throwing her arms wide. Blocking her feet from kicking out he brought his fists close to his chest, before rocking them back out in a blur, striking her deftly in the chest, knocking her back and out of the ring in one hit.

"WINNER! HARRY!" The announcer exclaimed loudly as Harry walked over to his son and scooped him up into his arms.

"YAY! Mommy wins again!" Hydrus was giggling like mad, wriggling around in his arms erratically.

Of course this is when his Potter Luck acted up and his son's concealed tail unfurled from around his waist, the boys happiness unable to contain the joyful wagging of the black tail.

The black haired man, Yamcha he believed his name was choked and was turning blue in the face until the three eyed man slammed a hand on his back.

"OH MY GOD BABY GOKU!" His voice was much higher than it had any reason to be in Harry's opinion.

Everyone was staring again. Even the announcer, which ruled out getting him to ignore this and keep the fights going. Heaving a great sigh Harry set his son down and led him over to the still gaping Goku.

"I am not sure if you remember me, but two years ago we had relations one night and I saw a video of you from the last tournament on the television a few months ago. This is my son Hydrus Ren Potter, he just turned two and he is your son. I was going to wait to speak with you privately, but it looks like that won't be possible."

This was all said very calmly even if Harry did not feel calm at all, in fact he was lightheaded and feared he would black out at any second.

"Hydrus, this is the man we talked about, why don't you introduce yourself."

His baby let go of his hand and walked over to the man.

"You're my Daddy?" Hydrus's voice seemed to break Goku out of his stupor.

"Uh, well gee I guess I am." The poor man sounded so flustered it almost made him laugh.

"Where is your tail?" A cute pout was on his son's face as he circled his father in confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku was dizzy, so much was happening so fast that he didn't know what to do from here. "I had it taken off so I could watch the full moon." He could feel himself answering his son (HIS SON) even as most of his thoughts blacked out.

"That's silly, I won't ever take my tail away." The statement was followed with a beaming smile and joyous laughter. A moment later and he had a small form latched onto his arm.

"You want to be my daddy right? Mommy said you were so you will play with me and come live with us now right?" This was all said in a rush and black irises shot through with green stared at him imploringly.

Looking back to the other man he watched for a confirmation or approval of the questions he was being asked. Receiving a nod from the shorter male he gave a wide smile to the toddler in his arms.

"Of course I will. Now I have to go and fight, but we will definitely play later okay?" Getting an enthusiastic nod in response he handed the boy to his mother and walked to the center of the arena.

"ALRIGHT! Well that was a first here in this tournament but we will be moving on to our next bout, GOKU VERSUS TIEN SHINHAN!" The announcer's voice rang out disrupting the silence as Goku readied himself to finish this tournament, deal with Piccolo, and get to know his son as well as the man who helped bring him into the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was glad that he had pulled himself and Hydrus to a safe distance once Goku and Piccolo had begun fighting. Their level of destruction was more than even he had caused in his time at Hogwarts, which was saying something to be honest. He never was one to consider collateral damage.

It looked like things were finished now, as they both lay collapsed in a crater where the stage once was with Goku's friends surrounding their downed bodies.

"Mommy I want to see Daddy." His poor baby sounded scared and spoke in hushed tones.

"Of course I will take you to see him honey, hold on tight." Preparing his magic for the side-along, he apparated to the circle of people surrounding the downed fighters.

Not paying any mind to the people all jumping back from shock he let his son down to run to his father as he calmly walked over to the green skinned alien that was lying exhausted in the dirt. With experienced skills in ignoring the stares of others he placed a hand over the Aliens still frantically beating heart and cast a diagnostic charm.

"Get away from me Human." The alien coughed up purple blood even as he tried to weakly push him away.

"Make me." Harry knew that the alien was supposedly evil but he just didn't see it. He had seen this man save the lives of a child and his mother just a few days ago, and even as he fought with Goku in some sort of grudge match he didn't let any other people get hurt by his stray attacks. At least no one who couldn't defend themselves in any case. Even as the man weakly tried to push him away he set about healing his injuries, he would still be tired without that energy they were throwing around and need to rest for about a week but he would be able to move and that was what mattered to him.

"My Name is Harry, you're Piccolo right? I know you probably don't want me helping you but it just wouldn't be right to leave you like this after what I've seen you do for those people in the audience and that boy a few days ago. If there is anything you ever need you can come to me, a place to stay, food, or even advice okay?" He could hear the protests from the people behind him but ignored them again in favor of staring at the green eyes below him; the man's face was set in an angry scowl even if his eye's held wary confusion.

"I don't need help from anyone, now stand aside." The deep voice was argumentative and firm so Harry scooted back about a foot so the tall alien could stand.

"Don't think this changes anything Goku, I will still beat you and take control of the Earth as soon as I fully recover, so watch your back." With that said the alien Piccolo lifted off of the ground slowly, flying at a low pace away from the island.

"Looking forward to it." Goku had a smile on his beaten face as their son cuddled into his side, his friends still just standing around instead of helping him.

Rolling his eyes Harry kneeled next to the man and repeating his earlier actions, healing the man enough to get him up and moving until he could rest for a while.

"Listen Buddy I don't know who you think you are but you can't just go around healing dangerous guys like that Piccolo you hear me? What are we supposed to do when he comes back huh? You don't think about anyone but yourself do you?" The blue haired girl was loud and annoying; one thing he found he couldn't stand even after all this time was people judging him without reason.

"Listen you blue haired bimbo I can heal whomever I like and you can't do anything to stop me. So why don't you back up and mind your own business." He spoke in a curt tone and the girls eyes teared up before her faced turned red in anger and embarrassment.

"WHAT! Yamcha are you going to let some sissy boy talk to me like that!" Her screaming voice was very loud now and attracted attention from the scattered attendants.

Taking one look at the glowering faces of not only the short man who healed Piccolo, but also the frowning face of GOKU of all people Yamcha just nodded his head quickly. Damn right he was going to let him talk to her like that, he did not want to get on Goku's bad side, even if it meant he would lose Bulma as his girlfriend again.

Smiling in glee Harry stood and watched the woman have what appeared to be a complete meltdown on live television.

"Gee I never knew Bulma knew that many bad words." Looking over to Goku he nodded in approval when he saw that he was leaning over and cupping his son's ears protectively. No reason for him to pick up any bad habits after all.

"So I would like to get to know you, and hopefully be able to raise our son together, does that sound alright with you?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

"It sounds great." His smile was bright and happy, almost a perfect match for the one their son was wearing. Harry felt his lips slip into a smile as well, he had high hopes for this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 Years Later

Harry was putting together a lunch tray for them to take over to the Turtle hermit's island. It had already been 5 years since the last time Goku had seen his friends (who hadn't tried to contact him at all until now which was kind of stupid if you asked him but no one had) and things had settled down a little at the manor in the last year.

Goku had moved in with them a few months after the tournament and they had decided to try for a relationship around then as well, it seemed contraceptive charms did not work on alien DNA since he was soon pregnant again, their second child was also a boy who they had named Gohan in honor of his paternal grandfather. Keeping two little monkey's in line was pretty hard but they were settling down as they grew older, Hydrus was now 7 years old and already as strong as his father, they trained together every day, and would play with Gohan at night, helping him control his strength as not to hurt Harry or the house elves.

He was sure Gohan had some sort of empathetic ability since he would always find injured animals to bring home and heal, he seemed to have a lot of Harry's ability with healing magic even if he didn't have the control yet. Unfortunately, Gohan would wail every time they tried to get rid of the animals he had brought home so they now had a menagerie of rare creatures in one of the stables on the property.

Somehow Gohan had found a Dragon of all things and brought the thusly named Icarus home in his excitement.

While not quite how he had pictured his life going he was very happy, he had two wonderful children he would die for, and a faithful lover that he could spend the rest of his long life with.

Now all he had to do was get used to the weirdo friends that would be a part of this life. No problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There will probably be a sequel and an alternate ending where he doesn't end up with Goku and a sequel to that as well, but it might be a while for any updates since I am very busy. As to what happened to chichi, in this version she left after her fight and went back to live with her father, in the alternate version she would be marrying Goku like in the original series, to be honest I just forgot about her because I don't like her.

Leave a message or comment if you are interested in those things and I will decide off of that. Thank you for reading.


	2. Up Yours Dumbledore Alternate Ending

I do not own Harry Potter or Dragon Ball

This is the Alternate Ending; everything is the same until the 5 year time skip.

In a mansion covered in so many protective wards a microscopic flea wouldn't be able to get inside there was but a single human occupant. Surrounded by small wrinkled beings called house elves, the tiny teen was screaming himself hoarse in pain as he had another contraction.

The figure on the bed was small and dainty in every way except the fact that his stomach was distended obscenely from pregnancy. Slim fingers gave a claw-like grip to the bed sheets as he gave one last keening cry of exertion and finally gave birth to his child.

One of the elves presented the miniscule bundle to the tired ravenette.

"Master Harry Potters sirs is having a little master yes he is's."Mabie handed over the cleaned babe with an excited ear wiggle to the new mother's soft sweaty hands.

"Oh my beautiful boy…" the 16 year old trailed off in wonder. He never thought his drunken one night stand would give him something so precious. In fact, after he had arrived in this strange time, in this strange land he had never imagined he would feel any sort of happiness at all. He had been involved in a ritual that had gone horribly wrong, he didn't know what Dumbledore had been trying to do but appearing in this alternate earth filled with aliens, dinosaurs, and extreme technical advances with all of his worldly possessions (including about 30 house elves that he didn't even know he had) was probably not what he was meaning to happen.

Harry held the babe to his chest, green eyes bright as he looked over the newborn he brought into the world.

He didn't remember much about the man he had lain with that night, except he was of similar age as himself (seemed to be equally as drunk) and had some very lovely muscles, he sometimes had flashes in the last nine months of black eyes, outrageous hair and the one vision that left him blushing and aching at the thought of that huge cock buried in his arse while he screamed for more.

Looking down at the miracle he held in his hands he was startled to be met with that baby blue shade in the irises staring back at him. Cooing gently to his son he pulled the blanket open to get his first good look at the boy.

His skin was very pale like babies should be even though it was still red from the birthing process; he obviously inherited the potter hair, for although it was much longer than his own even at this tender age it stuck out in a chaotic mess of spikes and curls. Yes his baby was absolutely perfect, ten fingers, and ten toes, cute button nose, and a bow shaped mouth.

It seemed he had slept with an alien though since his perfect little man had a fuzzy black colored tail wriggling out from his spine. It didn't bother him in the slightest and he actually thought it was rather cute, pulling his sons looks together in one adorable package.

Plus creature inheritances were quite common in the wizarding world; it wasn't rare to see someone after their 17th birthday with dog ears, a set of gills, wings, or even with fangs and extra eyes, it just was acknowledged that whomever had those traits had ancestors that would rather mate a creature than a muggle or muggleborn.

Harry hadn't reached that age yet, but he had been warned that he might expect an inheritance as well.

Apparently his father, grandmother, and her side of the Black Family had all received an inheritance of some kind, as they experimented with a cacophony of creatures from werewolves, vampires, incubi, Yokai, sprites, and even the rarer of the Fae trying to live up to their family motto "Toujours Pur" even if it meant they had to mate with a pure creature bloodline and avoid incest.

Pushing all of that out of his mind he just let himself relax back onto the pillows and feed his baby boy the bottle he was handed by another house elf. Humming to the babe he felt his eyebrows rise at how the infant chugged down the milk from the never ending bottle. He didn't know much about babies but he was pretty sure they did not need to eat this much.

After about 30 minutes the babe quit his frantic ingesting and gave a contented burble around the nipple of the bottle. "Is masters wanting us to take the little master so he can get cleaned up?" He looked to the house elf in thought.

"Yes, he seems to be drifting, go ahead and take him to the cot while I clean myself up." He decided after a moment and handed off his son to the elf. "Does the little master have a name yet Master Harry Potter Sirs?" The elf, Frilly he believed her name was, asked.

"My son's name is Hydrus Ren Potter." Harry had wanted to honor all of his bloodlines with his son's name. Hydrus, obviously for the Black blood of his Grandmother and Godfather, the Hydrus Constellation taking the first name, Ren for his mother, the Japanese Lotus seeming to be a good name from his current location where everyone spoke in a mix of Japanese and English (even the aliens weirdly enough), and Potter, the name he inherited from his father that he wore with pride.

Looking at his own flesh and blood from his spot on the bed Harry felt closer to his family than he could ever remember being. He had so few memories of his parents and grandparents, and the ones with Sirius were still tinged in bitter sadness at the man's death the year before.

Snapping out of his trance at the pain still present in his abdomen and lower body Harry waved off the elves and grabbed his Holly wand, a healthy dose of healing knowledge courtesy of Poppy and lots of time spent in the healing wing in a school full of randy teenagers meant that Harry definitely knew his way around afterbirth procedures and the spell knowledge he got from watching alone was enough to get him a midwife certificate if he had applied for one prior to being sent here by that delusional old goat.

After he had cleaned up and numbed himself to the pain of pushing the baby out of his body Harry allowed himself to relax onto the bed completely. Here in this safe haven, with his baby sleeping in the cot by his side Harry fell asleep, comforted by the gentle breathing coming from his little Dru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had obviously underestimated how potent the black blood was going to be in his son. He didn't know if it was the boost in the blood from when Sirius had blood adopted him when he was 14, the Fae blood that ran through their veins or just luck but his son, now a year and a half old, was going to drive him absolutely crazy he was sure.

"HYDRUS REN POTTER! GET DOWN THIS INSTANCE!"

He could feel the shock shoot through his body and turn his hair bone white. On his 17th birthday he had come into his inheritance, he didn't know how his ancestor had procreated with a Bogart of all things and he didn't want to know.

He was still trying to control random shifts and had at least managed to limit the shape shifting to something resembling a metamorphagus instead of the fear induced shifting it had been originally after much trial and error.

(Mostly error, the poor poor elves…)

However, his son was the adventurous sort and was trying to drive him spare he had no doubt. At the moment the little ape was hanging from the ceiling chandelier 50ft in the air in the entryway of their manor, a huge smile overtaking his face and his big eyes filled with joy.

Happy laughter was his answer before his precious baby did something that made his stomach drop in cold fear… He let go. "No!" Screaming Harry reached for his wand in desperation, fumbling in panic. Only to stare in shock as his son flipped in the air and landed neatly on his feet a few steps away from him.

"Mommy Mommy did you see what I did?" Dru asked with his avada streaked black eyes shining. Harry dropped to his knees and hugged his son to his body firmly.

"Baby, my baby…" Harry knew he was freaking out. Not about how developed his son was, as wizarding children matured faster mentally than others, which explained how he remembered his parents even if he was younger than his own son when they died. He was freaking out because his son, his baby just dropped over 50ft and was perfectly fine.

Wiping his tears before pulling back from the hug Harry gave a stern smile at his son. "Dru, I know you're special baby, but please warn me before you do something like that okay? You really scared me today." He told him softly yet firmly, getting an embarrassed flush from the toddler along with a vigorous nod.

"Alright, now we are going out for the first time baby, do you remember the rules?" He asked his son gently earning another nod.

"Don't talk to strangers. Don't show how strong I am. Don't change my colors. And don't show my tail." His little boy said with a serious face before giggling and wrapping his arms around me again.

The first time Hydrus had changed his hair color to the bold red he had been wearing that day was such a surprise to Harry that he had tripped over his coffee table and smashed his face into a wall. The fact that his tail changed colors as well made him laugh for some reason but he soon got over it.

Metamorphs ran in the black line after all and usually showed up when new blood was brought in. Just look at Tonks.

Today was the day he would be taking his son out into the city, until now, they had only stayed in the manor or gone to the closest country store in a small town nearby. But he felt his son was old enough to handle himself around a lot of people now so off they went to West City.

His son was interested in feats of strength and magic he had never seen before so he had decided to take him to a carnival he had seen advertised on their last trip to town.

Apparently this world was very martial arts centered outside of the technical side of things, since every other booth they passed was something to do with strength or fighting. They had been at the carnival for roughly an hour when a television broadcast caught his sons attention.

It looked to be an ad for the Worlds martial arts tournament coming up in about 8 months, listings for the price and location were aired as well as a video of the last tournament.

What really surprised him was the Video. There was a boy there that looked so much like his son it was eerie. He was short with spiked black hair, he had a bright smile and dark black eyes, and the most damning evidence was the tail waggling from behind him.

It stuck Harry suddenly that this 12-13 year old boy, this Goku, was his son's Father. Making a spontaneous decision he lifted his sons unresisting form up onto his hip. "Hydrus, how would you like to go see that tournament hmm?" The wide smile on his sons face became even wider at his inquiry. "YES! Yes yes yes!" Excited squealing came from the boy in an octave he had never heard from his son before causing him to wince even as he smiled back to him.

He didn't know if this was a good idea or not but he was going to go through with it anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in front of the sign in booth Harry Potter knew he was absolutely insane.

"Yes, I would like to register." His voice was even when speaking to the official even as he felt the tremors rack through his spine. The men from the line ahead of him were so much bigger than he was it was almost laughable.

Sure, he knew Tae Kwon Do and had even learned Krav Maga from an information crystal when he was 15 and convinced Voldemort would never expect that from him and he would totally kick his ass. (Unfortunately, that was completely wrong and he didn't even get close enough to try and use his skills)

He had never even been in a fist fight let alone know how to use his strength properly, but… this was for his son and he would do anything for him. Even make stupidly reckless decisions and get the shit beat out of him by hulking strangers.

"Hmm, alright, sign here." The round man looked hesitant at letting him sign up which he could somewhat understand. He was 5ft 2" tall and weighed 100lbs soaking wet, wide green eyes framed with soot colored lashes, pale skin and short hair sticking up in all angles, adding to his Fae-like appearance.

With his son who was currently sitting on his shoulders contentedly with wide eyes taking in everything to be seen completing his image and he probably looked as threatening as a kitten.

Quickly signing his name and taking his time looking around the area he made his way to the area where the preliminary bouts would be. He seriously hoped he would be able to make it into the main event and that someone from the last tournament would be there for him to question about Goku, or this may have been pointless.

Giving his son a pat on the leg he walked into the building that was teeming with the other contestants, so far he was the shortest person there, aside from his son of course.

"Everyone Gather round here, can everyone hear me? Good, good. For those of you who remember and those of you who I haven't met yet, I am the announcer of this tournament, due to the advanced number of applicants this year we will be beginning our preliminary bouts today, and starting the semi-finals tomorrow so those of you who manage to fill one of the 8 spots I look forward to working with you!" The flaxen haired human had dark sunglasses covering his face and a sharp suite to match; he drew eyes to him as he jumped off of the ring and walked out the door with some pip in his step.

Shaking his head he walked forward to the staff that held the lots for the preliminaries.

Dropping a slim fingered hand into the box Harry pulled out a slip of paper with the number 46 on it, putting him in the first half of block 3 with some kind of robot man and someone that looked like a half giant without a shirt on.

As it grew darker more people showed up and Harry finally saw two people who were shorter than himself, luckily he also recognized them from the video he saw of the last tournament. The small human with no nose was placed in the second half of block 2 and the small white skinned man was placed in the block with himself.

He wasn't paying enough attention to the other 3 men to see where they had gone but since no one came over to block 3 he guessed they were sorted elsewhere.

Bringing his attention back to the fights going on in his block he was aware in just enough time to hear his number called, along with that of the cyborg mans.

Pulling Hydrus off his shoulders he set him by the official next to the ring. "Mommy is going to be right back Dru, be good for me okay?" Harry whispered to his son's ear and getting a nod in return.

"I wouldn't lie to the boy now." The man's voice was making his skin crawl; it was snide and had a mechanical underlay to it that grated on his ears.

"My name is Mercenary Tao and you will not be leaving this ring in any condition to take care of that brat. I would kill you but, unfortunately, that would disqualify me and I wouldn't be able to exact my revenge." The cyborg Tao sounded so smug it was hard to control his body from shifting in outrage.

"Well, we will just see about that won't we, Mercenary Tao." His voice was quiet but it cut across the entire room causing silence to the observing participants. He steadfastly ignored the white skinned boys gasp as he locked eyes with his opponents red goggles.

"Fighters ready? BEGIN!"

Harry immediately searched Tao's subconscious for his worst fear, laughing loudly even as he dodged the man's attack. It was just too rich that his fear was the father of his son.

"Stop dodging and fight back you coward!" The man was clearly getting frustrated by his dodging at the last second.

"TAKE THIS! DODON RAY!" The yellow beam came straight at him and he didn't have time to do anything more than duck and roll, popping up right in front of the man and quickly shifting his face into that of a younger Goku.

Tao startled overtly, and with a curse toppled backwards, right off of the edge of the ring.

"Winner! Number 46, Harry!"

His sons excited cheers shook harry from his thoughts and he jumped from the stage, scooping his son up and away from the fuming Tao.

"I was going to do this the simple way and earn some money at the same time, but since you have made this so difficult I am just going to kill everyone here, starting with your stupid brat!" The cyborg pulled his arm up and his hand disappeared into his sleeve, the cannon becoming visible and filling with yellow energy.

"DODON CANNON!" The beam shot out of his arm straight at the two of them and Harry felt his magic rise up in defense.

Snarling and feeling his features shift into something feral Harry batted the beam up and away into the ceiling, someone near him had a fear of giant apes and harry thought it was going to be a good way to dispose of this man who dared attack his son.

"Hydrus, hang on to me!" He shouted gutturally even as his body grew, eyes bleeding red and black fur sprouting all over his body, prehensile tail growing from his spine and fangs filling his mouth. He didn't want to break the ceiling so he didn't let himself grow to match the size of the person's fear, just until he was about 15ft tall and could easily pick the man up in his furry hand.

"You threaten my son Cyborg. I will make you pay." He growled in the paling face, he wasn't a killer, but he was definitely spiteful. He drew his arm back… and threw the man as far as he could through the hole in the ceiling.

Screaming gradually grew fainter in his ear as he let his body return to its short stature, black fur receding until it was once again flesh and clothing, his son giggling the entire time, clearly enjoying the play by play.

Now that he had calmed down a little he could see everyone in the whole building staring at him in open mouthed stupor, clearing his throat a little he gave a stiff nod to the judge and in a quiet voice that still seemed too loud in the dead silence recommended that they continue the prelims so they would finish tonight.

At the reminder most everyone went back to the bouts, but unknown to Harry there was a group of people talking in furiously fast whispers about his transformation and wondering what this could mean…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku did not know what this feeling was. He felt warm and cold at the same time, his palms were sweaty and he felt a little lightheaded. The instincts that he had thought were gone since he cut off his tail the last time were practically roaring in his head, calling out for the other boy who had just turned into a giant ape. He felt like he had seen that boy before, he looked very familiar but he couldn't remember where he could have met him.

Ignoring the alarmed murmurs from Yamcha, Bulma, Krillin, and even Puar Goku stepped onto the arena when his number was called. Barely waiting until the official started the match Goku defeated his opponent, knocking him out with a tap to the forehead and walking off of the stage.

He didn't know what the feeling was no… but he liked it. Liked feeling that he needed to protect the smaller man, liked the weak in the knees feeling he got when he looked across the room into those green eyes that roamed around the space even as he also took out his opponents quickly and efficiently.

"Hi Goku." He heard a high pitched voice giggle near his ear bringing him back to himself. Looking down he saw a girl with long black hair and black eyes staring at him intently.

It was honestly making him uncomfortable which was pretty hard to do.

"Uhm… Hello, have we met?" The sickly sweet smile on the girls face melted away faster than he would have thought possible and an enraged scowl made its way there instead.

"HOW can you even ASK me that! Of course we've met!" She was screeching at him. Oh gosh what was he supposed to do in this situation?

"Well gee I'm sorry, I guess I don't have a very good memory miss. If you tell me your name I will probably remember you." He tried to placate the girl.

"Hmph. Yeah right, I will only tell you my name if you beat me in combat." She was red in the face now and Goku was starting to worry she might black out if she didn't start breathing soon.

"Uhhh, yeah sure of course! Looking forward to it." He gave her a smile and watched her make a screeching noise of frustration as she flounced off. Girls were so weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After winning against the red cheeked boy Harry earned his spot in the semi-finals, his first bout was against the woman in the tournament, who was going by ANONAMOUS of all things.

Now, safely bundled into their hotel room, he and Hydrus were getting ready for bed, his son was wearing his little animal onesie that the house elves had made him for his second birthday, a black monkey with a hole in the back for his tail to poke through.

"Mommy! You were the bestest one there! You are so strong!" His son was still exclaiming as he jumped on his bed.

"Hydrus stop that right now you know better." Harry told his son gently as he rubbed the muscle relaxing potion into his biceps. Finishing getting ready for bed he cuddled his baby into his arms and lay down.

"You remember what we talked about right baby? We are going to find your daddy and see if you like him okay? He is very strong just like you so I'm sure you can play with him all you want." The boys smile was sleepy but beautiful all the same.

It had been so hard recently. His son was only 2 but was still physically stronger than him and the elves; he had accidentally hurt them before by playing too rough and it always made him cry.

He just wanted his son to be happy.

Closing his eyes he let sleep claim him, already planning their morning before the start of combat tomorrow.

In no time at all he awoke to his sons squirming, getting up he readied himself to make his sons breakfast. Even after 2 years the boy's appetite had not waned, in fact, it had only grown. His son easily ate 4 times what he himself ate and he always wondered if it was something he got from his father.

Guess it was time to finally find out.

Settting his now dressed son onto the kitchen chair for him to eat his breakfast Harry went to his case and pulled out the clothing he had brought for the tournament.

It was simple loose fitting cotton clothing the elves had made for him, black pants tapered at the ankles and a long sleeved black shirt with the Black and Potter crests on it, Black over his heart and Potter taking the whole back of the shirt.

Dressing quickly he ran a hand through his messy hair, not even bothering with a brush as usual he went back to the kitchen, seeing his son finished with his food he picked him up and started dressing him as well.

He put his son in matching black pants and a short sleeved black shirt, the design on the shirt was different than his though. It still had the Black and Potter crests on the back of the shirt, but the front was taken up by a large blue and green Hydra with Seven Heads, each head held an orange ball with darker orange stars in it ranging from 1-7.

He had read about the myth of the Dragon Balls when he was looking into this world's history and thought it was very interesting, so his son had a lot of themed clothing with the legendary orbs on them.

"Mommy, are we really going to see my daddy today?" His precious little serpent asked him in the quietest voice he had ever heard from the boy.

"I promise baby." He did too. No matter what he would make sure his son met his father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in the ring opposite a clearly delusional woman really was not his idea of a good time and was making him question his choices thus far more than anything else had in this tournament.

"I am going to defeat you and then I am going to marry Goku! That is what I have trained for my whole life and no one is going to stand in my way!" The bint was just going on and on and on, he didn't ask for a summary of her life but he sure was getting it.

"WHAT!" Multiple voices shouted from the spectators in the crowd, as well as from some of the other fighters, none louder than Goku himself.

"What do you mean you are gonna marry me? I don't even remember who you are!" Once someone told him what marry was the man seemed really against it, since he didn't even know the woman that seemed like a good idea to Harry.

"You are so stupid; I am the Ox King's daughter, Chichi." She huffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. The dark haired male standing next to Goku as well as Goku himself gaped at the woman quite unattractively in his opinion.

"YOU'RE CHICHI?!" There were multiple exclamations at this and the woman just nodded her head smugly. Apparently she looked much different than she used to if that was so surprising.

Suddenly his son's voice called out from the contestant's area, it looked like he was standing right beside his father and his friends without them noticing judging by the way they all jumped back.

"MOMMY! Fight already I want you to win!" Everyone was staring from his son to the woman across from him trying to see the resemblance but failing.

Smirking in mirth he called back, "Of course Hydrus. Watch me honey."

The shocked silence of his reply made him laugh in delight, his son was definitely one devious little marauder.

"YOU'RE A GIRL?!" Was a general question shouted from several people.

"No. I am a bearer." I lifted my chin, refusing to be put down again for his ability to carry young with his own body. He had enough of that in his original world and he wouldn't let it bother him here.

"I grow tired of this chit chat. Prepare yourself Chichi, Daughter of the Ox King." Harry let his voice carry over the entire crowd as he slid into a firm stance.

The woman copied his move, crouching low before shooting at him at what was supposed to be high speeds, but to his seeking eyes she was just moving too slow. Stepping forward when she was within reach he slammed his palms against her elbows, throwing her arms wide. Blocking her feet from kicking out he brought his fists close to his chest, before rocking them back out in a blur, striking her deftly in the chest, knocking her back and out of the ring in one hit.

"WINNER! HARRY!" The announcer exclaimed loudly as Harry walked over to his son and scooped him up into his arms.

"YAY! Mommy wins again!" Hydrus was giggling like mad, wriggling around in his arms erratically.

Of course this is when his Potter Luck acted up and his son's concealed tail unfurled from around his waist, the boys happiness unable to contain the joyful wagging of the black tail.

The black haired man, Yamcha he believed his name was choked and was turning blue in the face until the three eyed man slammed a hand on his back.

"OH MY GOD BABY GOKU!" His voice was much higher than it had any reason to be in Harry's opinion.

Everyone was staring again. Even the announcer, which ruled out getting him to ignore this and keep the fights going. Heaving a great sigh Harry set his son down and led him over to the still gaping Goku.

"I am not sure if you remember me, but two years ago we had relations one night and I saw a video of you from the last tournament on the television a few months ago. This is my son Hydrus Ren Potter, he just turned two and he is your son. I was going to wait to speak with you privately, but it looks like that won't be possible."

This was all said very calmly even if Harry did not feel calm at all, in fact he was lightheaded and feared he would black out at any second.

"Hydrus, this is the man we talked about, why don't you introduce yourself."

His baby let go of his hand and walked over to the man.

"You're my Daddy?" Hydrus's voice seemed to break Goku out of his stupor.

"Uh, well gee I guess I am." The poor man sounded so flustered it almost made him laugh.

"Where is your tail?" A cute pout was on his son's face as he circled his father in confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku was dizzy, so much was happening so fast that he didn't know what to do from here. "I had it taken off so I could watch the full moon." He could feel himself answering his son (HIS SON) even as most of his thoughts blacked out.

"That's silly, I won't ever take my tail away." The statement was followed with a beaming smile and joyous laughter. A moment later and he had a small form latched onto his arm.

"You want to be my daddy right? Mommy said you were so you will play with me and come live with us now right?" This was all said in a rush and black irises shot through with green stared at him imploringly.

Looking back to the other man he watched for a confirmation or approval of the questions he was being asked. Receiving a nod from the shorter male he gave a wide smile to the toddler in his arms.

"Of course I will. Now I have to go and fight, but we will definitely play later okay?" Getting an enthusiastic nod in response he handed the boy to his mother and walked to the center of the arena.

"ALRIGHT! Well that was a first here in this tournament but we will be moving on to our next bout, GOKU VERSUS TIEN SHINHAN!" The announcer's voice rang out disrupting the silence as Goku readied himself to finish this tournament, deal with Piccolo, and get to know his son as well as the man who helped bring him into the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was glad that he had pulled himself and Hydrus to a safe distance once Goku and Piccolo had begun fighting. Their level of destruction was more than even he had caused in his time at Hogwarts, which was saying something to be honest. He never was one to consider collateral damage.

It looked like things were finished now, as they both lay collapsed in a crater where the stage once was with Goku's friends surrounding their downed bodies.

"Mommy I want to see Daddy." His poor baby sounded scared and spoke in hushed tones.

"Of course I will take you to see him honey, hold on tight." Preparing his magic for the side-along, he apparated to the circle of people surrounding the downed fighters.

Not paying any mind to the people all jumping back from shock he let his son down to run to his father as he calmly walked over to the green skinned alien that was lying exhausted in the dirt. With experienced skills in ignoring the stares of others he placed a hand over the Aliens still frantically beating heart and cast a diagnostic charm.

"Get away from me Human." The alien coughed up purple blood even as he tried to weakly push him away.

"Make me." Harry knew that the alien was supposedly evil but he just didn't see it. He had seen this man save the lives of a child and his mother just a few days ago, and even as he fought with Goku in some sort of grudge match he didn't let any other people get hurt by his stray attacks. At least no one who couldn't defend themselves in any case. Even as the man weakly tried to push him away he set about healing his injuries, he would still be tired without that energy they were throwing around and need to rest for about a week but he would be able to move and that was what mattered to him.

"My Name is Harry, you're Piccolo right? I know you probably don't want me helping you but it just wouldn't be right to leave you like this after what I've seen you do for those people in the audience and that boy a few days ago. If there is anything you ever need you can come to me, a place to stay, food, or even advice okay?" He could hear the protests from the people behind him but ignored them again in favor of staring at the green eyes below him; the man's face was set in an angry scowl even if his eye's held wary confusion.

"I don't need help from anyone, now stand aside." The deep voice was argumentative and firm so Harry scooted back about a foot so the tall alien could stand.

"Don't think this changes anything Goku, I will still beat you and take control of the Earth as soon as I fully recover, so watch your back." With that said the alien Piccolo lifted off of the ground slowly, flying at a low pace away from the island.

"Looking forward to it." Goku had a smile on his beaten face as their son cuddled into his side, his friends still just standing around instead of helping him.

Rolling his eyes Harry kneeled next to the man and repeating his earlier actions, healing the man enough to get him up and moving until he could rest for a while.

"Listen Buddy I don't know who you think you are but you can't just go around healing dangerous guys like that Piccolo you hear me? What are we supposed to do when he comes back huh? You don't think about anyone but yourself do you?" The blue haired girl was loud and annoying; one thing he found he couldn't stand even after all this time was people judging him without reason.

"Listen you blue haired bimbo I can heal whomever I like and you can't do anything to stop me. So why don't you back up and mind your own business." He spoke in a curt tone and the girls eyes teared up before her faced turned red in anger and embarrassment.

"WHAT! Yamcha are you going to let some sissy boy talk to me like that!" Her screaming voice was very loud now and attracted attention from the scattered attendants.

Taking one look at the glowering faces of not only the short man who healed Piccolo, but also the frowning face of GOKU of all people Yamcha just nodded his head quickly. Damn right he was going to let him talk to her like that, he did not want to get on Goku's bad side, even if it meant he would lose Bulma as his girlfriend again.

Smiling in glee Harry stood and watched the woman have what appeared to be a complete meltdown on live television.

"Gee I never knew Bulma knew that many bad words." Looking over to Goku he nodded in approval when he saw that he was leaning over and cupping his son's ears protectively. No reason for him to pick up any bad habits after all.

"So I would like to get to know you, and hopefully be able to raise our son together, does that sound alright with you?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

"It sounds great." His smile was bright and happy, almost a perfect match for the one their son was wearing. Harry felt his lips slip into a smile as well, he had high hopes for this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 Years Later

So after getting to know each other a little better, he and Goku had decided that they were just not compatible romantically. (If that had happened after one too many failed dates that was no one's business but their own.) But he had grown to be one of Harry's closest friends, he had even had a four bedroom house built on his land just outside the wards for Goku and Chi-Chi (who had stalked Goku until he agreed to keep his promise and marry her) so Hydrus could visit his father whenever he wanted.

Harry had even gotten to know the man who had trained Goku, the Turtle Hermit Roshi and often invited the man over to help with Dru's lessons while he cooked dinner.

Just after they had married, Chi-Chi announced her pregnancy and started ordering everyone around even more. Those 9 months were horrible for anyone involved, Chi-Chi turned into an even louder shrew, screaming all the time over nothing, but once she gave birth it was worth it, little baby Gohan was so precious and almost an exact copy of his father in looks.

Both boys grew quickly in the next few years, competing against each other and their father; constantly training when they weren't sleeping, eating, or studying had made them so strong.

When Hydrus wasn't with his father's family he would be with his mother and Piccolo who had become their friend after the 3rd time his mother had to heal him from a fight with his dad.

Harry and Piccolo were meditating in the garden when Hydrus ran up with pleading eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy and Gohan are going to Master's house for a reunion can I go?" Harry had to fight a frown at this.

"Dru you know I don't like you to be around Bulma without me there." His son gave an exaggerated pout.

"But Master and Daddy will be there, that's enough right?"

With a sigh Harry just nodded, it would be easier to just agree when his son got like this. He was already jumping around and cheering like a maniac, hair flipping through a rainbow of colors before settling back to the dark red he was favoring at the time.

"I love you Mommy I will see you later!" Hydrus waved and shot up into the air, flying away at near supersonic levels.

"I still can't believe you taught him that Piccolo, he's only 7."

Turning to meet dark eyes he only got a smirk in answer. Rolling his eyes they went back to meditating. About an hour later he felt the monitoring ward he had on Hydrus shriek in alarm, knocking him completely out of his meditation. His son was unconscious.


End file.
